49 Human, 49 Goddess, 2 Bird
by ChibiOtaku369
Summary: A Maximum Ride/Percy Jackson Crossover. What would happen if you were tested on by deranged scientists for a good part of your life, were supposed to die in two days, were kicked out of your home, and were suddenly blessed by a goddess? You'd probably freak out. Well, that's MY life, and it sucks. So, obviously, I write it all down and post it on the web. T for slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. Bakurekuso (my annoying older bro), if you're reading this, don't be a critic. This story/crossover has the same plot as many other Maximum Ride/Percy Jackson stories. Max gets an expiration date, soon gets falsely accused of betraying the flock, gets kicked out of the flock, then. . . should I really be spoiling the story for you? No? Alright. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson (though I do wish I did). Those honors go to Rick Riordon and James Patteson. Let the story commence.**

**Chapter One**

Max's P.O.V.

The breeze flew by me, carrying the last smells of spring. I looked through the notes that my mom, Dr. Martinez, had given me. She was the only one other than me that knew about the date. I sighed for about the millionth time that day.

_I should really stop sighing. I sound pathetic. _I glanced at my mom, studying the notes with worry creasing her brow. _If I don't find a way, I'm sure Mom will. Or at least find a way to be able to delay it. _

_It's impossible, you know. No human will be able to save you from the inevitable, _nagged the Voice.

_Oh, hey, Voice. You seem cranky today. No "Hello, Max"? Just straight to the whole "It's useless" speech?_

_No, Max. This is serious. No human can save you. Only half humans can help you now. Or non-humans. _Gee, isn't it nice to have a voice in your head that says nothing unless it's foreshadowing? (Note the sarcasm.)

Mom stared at the setting sun. "It's about time to go home now. Ella will be worried about me, and the Flock will be worried about you."

I nodded in agreement and hugged her goodbye as I took off, flying to our brand new house. Yes, _house_. I wanted to keep moving, but everybody else wanted to settle down, at least for a few months. Why is it that _I_'_m_ always the sensible minority?

I landed on my balcony and stepped into my room, immediately falling asleep on my plush mattress.

I woke up before dawn, being the early bird that I am. I opened the fridge, took out a carton of juice and poured it into a glass, 'cause I have better manners than the average bird kid. I heard the soft mumble of conversation, which surprised me. I was usually the first one up.

I grabbed my juice and walked down the hall to the living room.

"Are you sure?" said a voice.

"Really sure! She's getting more distant everyday!"

"She's right. That _is _pretty suspicious, but how can you be certain?"

"Gut instinct, maybe?"

I walked into the room. The whole flock was there. "Oh, hi guys. Nice to see you up early," I said casually. "Watcha talking about?"

They immediately looked nervous. Angel was the first to speak.

"We've found you out," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no. Have you guys caught me midnight-snacking?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"No, it's-" started Iggy.

"Because I've only done it once," I interrupted.

"We actually-" said Nudge.

"And that Chinese food was old, anyways. I didn't know it meant that much to you. I mean, it was in the fridge for, what, two weeks? I can make it up to you. I'll pay for the next order of Chinese and-"

"We found proof about you betraying us," Angel spoke calmly. _What? _I stared at her for a few seconds, blinked. . . then burst out laughing. How could I not?

I doubled over. "Oh. My. God," I said clutching stomach. "You guys are brilliant! This has got to be the best prank ever! That really woke me up!" I dropped my juice, I was laughing so hard!

"We're not joking," said Angel. "Leave. Now. Window or door, your choice. Just... go."

I stopped laughing. _WHAT?! _"Guys.." I asked, suddenly afraid that the answer to my question wouldn't be 'HAHA! WE GOT YOU GOOD! LOL, JK JK JK!' "What's going on?"

My Flock all looked at me sadly. Even Fang. Even Total. It looked like even Angel's bear, Celeste, frowned at me.

"We saw the letter. The one you were sending to the School," Fang almost whispered. "I can't believe you were giving our position away. You of all people. We've caught your bluff. Now you have to leave."

That's when my brain broke down.

"Wha... what? Why? Why are you doing this?" I said, clearly in shock. "After everything I've done for you? I basically raised you, Angel. And Gazzy, who taught you how to fly? Heck, how to go to the _bathroom_ properly? Nudge, you were like the annoying little sister I never had. Actually, we were a family once, and you _were_ my sister. Now, I just don't know. Iggy, you were a crazed pyro, but you were _my _crazed pyro. Fang..." I didn't have to say anything. It was written all over his face.

_Traitor _his eyes said._ I trusted you once. I _loved _you once. _Even though he didn't say anything, seeing him think that I betrayed him, the mistrust and betrayal in his gaze, hurt me the most. Angel didn't react. Just stood there, unfazed. Gazzy looked down at his sneakers, fighting the tears that were sure to come. He was a strong little trooper. Nudge's eyes were overflowing and she was openly sobbing. Iggy was on the brink of tears, his unseeing eyes staring straight ahead, unblinking, staring into space.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" As soon as I asked the question, I knew the answer.

"Traitor. Lair. Stop acting so shocked, we all know it's fake. Your acting is wasted on us." So that's what I was. A traitorous liar. Nothing but dirt.

I just walked away silently, still in shock. They thought I had betrayed them. I opened the widow conveniently placed on the back wall of the living room. The wind rushed by me, suddenly lifting up my hair. Frantically, I reached up to put my hair back again in order to cover up the tattoo labeled **5/28/13** on the back of my neck. But _noooo_, my life had to get _that much _worse. Everybody gasped (except for Ig. Ya know, the whole "no eyesight" thing? Hm?).

"Max? What the... what? You die in _two days?_" said Fang, wide eyed. Hm. Almost three sentences. Isn't he the talkative one today?

"What's going on?" asked Iggy. Oh, Iggy, bless your innocent, blind soul. Well, sorta innocent.

"She has an expiration date," gasped Nudge. Iggy gasped (about ten seconds after the others had gasped, mind you. A little late on the ol' update again, huh, Ig?).

"Max, we didn't know. We're sorry for doubting you, we'll fix this! I promise!" shouted Angel over the strong wind flowing through the window.

"If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have doubted me in the first place," I almost whispered back, so it was only audible to her ears. Then I took off to the skies, a single tear streaming down my face as I went into turbo mode and disappeared, the house far behind me in a matter of seconds.

**A/N: So. . . whaddaya think? Too dramatic? Too many unnecessary jokes in the midst of a crisis? Tell me in a review, please! Sooner or later (like after the fourth/fifth chapter when things get interesting), I'll do something like post a chapter every three or so reviews. I usually won't be doing all this drama stuff, I'm not the best at being serious when I'm not angry. Unless you want more drama (even though this story is supposed to be adventure/humor). Kay-kay! Chibi out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey-hey, peoples! How ya doin'? Tell me in a review! . . . Yeah, you're right, that was a little ****_too _****desperate, wasn't it? I'll try to get a few characters introduced soon. This might be a disappointingly short one. Sorry 'bout that, folks. Onwards! Oh, wait, almost forgot the disclaimer. Some characters from Camp Half-Blood and the Flock will be doing the disclaimers from now on. . . Until I run out of characters, that is. Then I shall proceed to make Soul Eater characters do the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dionysus: ChibiOtaku369 doesn't own Peter Johnson-**

**Percy: Mr. D., it's Percy Jackson.**

**Dionysus: Yes, yes, Peirre Jorgenson, I know. **

**Percy: Jackson.**

**Dionysus: Anyways, she doesn't own it, nor does she own Maximum Ride. Rick Riordan and James Patterson own those things. Now if you don't mind, Chibi, continue the story. This is interrupting my game of pinochle. **

**You heard the man! Let the story commence!**

**Chapter Two**

I barely flapped my wings as I glided at top speed, heading north at two hundred miles per hour, Arizona disappearing after about fifty minutes (we had chosen a house in the middle of Arizona*.). I was traveling about east/northeast to Long Island. How come? Just ask the little voice inside my head. He helps me solve all my little problems, just like this one.

_This problem isn't little, Max._

_Oh, hi, Voice._

_This problem is bigger than you. Bigger than me. Bigger than all of us. You have to save the world, remember? This is a test._

I ignored the Voice until I reached the northern border of New Mexico, stopping in a nice cave to rest for a while.

"This is a test, huh?" I said aloud. "_This_ is all just a stupid _test_? I lost my family! I lost my home, my life, _everything!_ And you have the nerve to say this is just a freaking_ test?"_ I shouted. Then I broke down. I curled up into a ball and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity. I cried for everything. My sad life, losing the Flock, even for losing Jeb and Ari. It was pitiful.

Eventually my stomach told me I needed some munchies, so I feasted on desert rabbit. I remember the time Fang and I had shared some rabbit while house hunting.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"__You know what they say about desert rat," I started._

"_Everybody gets a drumstick!" we finished together._

_END O' DA FLASHBACK!_

Great. Now my throat was all tight. I flew off again, not even finishing the rabbit. The hawks can have that. I hope they like BBQ. I stared at the city below me. My throat was really tight. I was actually having trouble breathing. Oh, crap.

I flew in near the city to grab a newspaper flying in the wind. I was in New York. I had been flying non-stop for almost two days. Was this how Ari felt when he expired?

I was still flying at top speed. I couldn't stop. Literally. My wings refused to work with me.

_Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!_ Was this how I was going to die? No. I _was_ going to stop. Stop. STOP.

My wings froze in mid-flight. Maybe stopping was a bad idea. I plummeted down to the ground, spotting a sign that said _Pick your own strawberries!_

Hm. Death by falling into a strawberry patch. That was a new one. I ran into a tree as I fell, a golden carpet thingy falling off the tree and tumbling onto my stomach. A purple coil of, er, wires, apparently, roared at me. Looks like I'll die hallucinating, too. He- or she, maybe. . . well, _it_ almost bit me, until a twelve year old girl said something in a foreign language (Greek, maybe. Or Latin.). Then it shut up and went to sleep.

"Maximum Ride, you are now blessed as one of my own. I consider you my kin, and allow you immortality. You need not follow the traditional rules of the hunters, but must instead follow the path of a hero. May your hunt be long and eventful, and may your bow never fall short," said the auburn haired girl. A light glowed from inside her, and wisps of shiny stuff floated out of her and into me.

"Who-" was all I managed to get out. I desperately wanted to ask her who she was, what she did, why she did it, where I was.

"Sleep now, brave one. The fate of the world rests on your wings. Fly high and fly forever, hero." Then everything went dark.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"That is _so_ unfair! _I do not _smell as bad as a cyclops!" a boy with green eyes huffed.

"Oh, really? Tell that to the Aphrodite cabin," countered the girl walking with him.

"Well it's not _my_ fault I have to tend to the pegusi, Annebeth. I'm the only one who can actually-" he stopped.

"Actually what, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. Then she saw him gaping. "Close you mouth, Percy. You'll catch harpies if you open it that wide."

"I think some one just fell from the sky," Percy stated as he started walk towards a hill.

"Oh, gods, the only hope for mankind is a complete lunatic," Annebeth mumbled as she followed him.

They continued to walk down to the large pine tree at the top of the hill, Thalia's Pine, when they saw a goddess with auburn hair walk calmly away from a fallen figure.

"Artemis!" Percy shouted. The girl waved before disappearing in a cloud of ravens. Meanwhile, Annebeth was cautiously making her way towards what appeared to be a teenage girl, crumpled on the ground. The teenager's eyes fluttered briefly before closing again.

The two campers glanced at each other before shouting, "Chiron!"

***A/N: I actually did the math for this. Max's highest speed was about 200 mph, or 250 mph in a steep nosedive (as recorded by the director in the book **_**Saving the World and other Extreme Sports.**_**). Arizona is appx. 310 miles wide (or so says ). **

**310 miles/200 mph= 1.55 = 1 and ½ + 1/20. 1/20 of 60 minutes = 3 minutes + (½ * 60 = 30 minutes) + 1 hour = 1 hour and 33 min. 1 h = 60 min, so 60 min + 33 min = 93 min total.**

**It would have taken 93 min. to pass through the width of Arizona, so I divided that by 2. 93/2=46.5 minutes. That rounds to 50, if you round it to the nearest ten. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**I fell like such a nerd right now.**

**Special thanks to D.R for hitting favorite on this as soon as it came out! Thanks to Hannah and Dani Emma Emza too. You guys rock! Have some virtual cookies. Actually, screw the virtual cookies, you get virtual puppies! Yay, puppies!**

"_You're just here for the ride. For the incredible, indescribable, Maximum Ride."_ - Jeb Batchelder (Maximum Ride, Book: 1 Page: 420)


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE READ THIS NOW!

**PEOPLE.**

**HEAR YE, HEAR YE.**

**MAKING AND KEEPING UP WITH A ACCOUNT IS SO FREAKING DIFFICULT. **

**SO I QUIT. **

**YOU CAN READ MY STORY AT ** story/3378535/49-Human-49-Goddess-2-Bird/

**I'M UP TO, LIKE, CHAPTER NINE OVER THERE.**

**THANK YOU.**

**GOODNIGHT.**


	4. AnotherImportant Update

Clickity click for my story on Quotev.

story/3378535/49-Human-49-Goddess-2-Bird/1/


End file.
